confesiones poke spe
by gold-sempai
Summary: mi primera historia para pokemon special como serian las confesiones de los dex-holder y el inicio de su vida de pareja aqui estan las respuestas a eso. tendra mangaques, frantic, special, commoner y old rival talves si tengo tiempo agency. ire subiendo capitulo los viernes
1. Confesiones poke spe

Chapter 2: El recuerdo

/FLASHBACK/

Iban dos chicos uno de gorra negra con amarillo y unos lentes googles sobre esta y una chica de gorro blanco sobre un pokemon volador con alas parecidas a unas nubes y rombos azules y rojos en su pecho y tres puntas en su cabeza una roja a la derecha y a la izquierda uno azul la del centro era blanca y por su cara se podía decir que se auto denomino lo más poderoso que vaya por el aire… XD

Estos dos chicos iban en el mismo pokemon por que tuvieron que partir desde Saffron city en Kanto y el Xatu de la chica no tenía la suficiente fuerza para llevarla desde ahí hasta New Bark town en Johto así que tuvieron que ir en el Togekiss del chico estos dos tenían unas platica muy amena

Haa entonces eso estuviste asiendo en el laboratorio del viejin –- decía el chico entrenador del Togekiss

Si eso estuve haciendo, además deja de llamarle así, él es la máxima autoridad en investigación pokemon – le respondió ella.

-Sí, sí, sí, si aunque el que hayas estado trabajando tanto y haciendo tantos informes no es excusa para que no contestaras mis llamadas la que por cierto fueron muchas para a ver sido solo 3 meses – respondió el chico de gorra

-Me llamabas casi 3 veces por día ¿esperabas que fueran pocas? – le decía la chica irritada al recordar lo molestoso que era el escuchar tantas veces la vibración de su pokegear.

-Oye ya…. Te extrañaba ok – decía el chico en voz baja sonrojándose por lo que había dicho pero no se arrepentía.

Aunque Crystal también se sonrojo por lo que el chico había dicho. - Bueno ya también te extrañaba pero era algo irritante solo decía eso.

-Pasar esté verano con Silver no fue divertido todo hubiera sido mejor si hubieras estado ahí – concluyo el chico.

-Emmmm…. Bueno trabajar todo el verano y no verlos también fue muy aburrido – decía la chica sonrojada al saberse importante para el chico.

-Sabes.… te llame tanto porque hay algo muy importante que tengo que decirte – decía el chico sonrojado – (vamos no están difícil 2 palabras, 5 letras, ¿Por qué no pudo decirlo?).

Se decía a sí mismo el chico de gorra.

-¿Y qué es? – preguntando con voz calmada intentando no adelantarse a lo que el chico iba a decir.

-Bue... no…. emmmmm… es que… yo… emmmmm…. tu - tartamudeaba el chico totalmente sonrojado – es que… Crys yo…. te…. yo te – decía el chico tragando saliva.

Crystal estaba sonrojada creyendo saber lo que él diría.

Cuando entonces un fuerte viento haciendo que el pokemon volador en el que estos dos chicos iban se desestabilizara.

-Togeeee – grito el pokemon advirtiendo a su entrenador

Togetaro tranquilo le dijo el chico al pokemon

Por el viento el pokemon se ladeo hacia el lado de la chica y Gold intentando que la chica no cayera el tomo desde la cintura tocando con una parte de su mano una parte de esa zona de la chica. Su trasero.

La chica al notar ese roce empezó a arder de ira. Al pensar que todo lo había planeado el chico para tocarla.

Cuando el Togekiss del chico se estabilizo Gold la soltó. El pobre no se dio cuenta del aura que emanaba la chica.

-Bien creo que todo paso – dijo el chico con voz calmada

-¡Pervertido! – grito la chica mientras le daba un golpe en la mandíbula mandando a volar al chico el cual cayo a unos metros de ellos solo que en medio del agua la cual estaban sobrevolando.

-Poltaro sal – dijo el chico en el agua sacando a su pokemon acuático de color verde con amarillo – sácame de aquí ayúdame a ir a New Bark town

El pokemon asintió diciendo – paliitud

-¡Ven aquí maldito! - le grito la chica desde el pokemon volador del chico – Tupeon ve – dijo la chica lanzando una pokebola al aire de la cual salió un Xatu el cual con sus patas la agarro de los hombros - sigue a ese idiota.

-Togetaro regresa – dijo el chico devolviendo al pokemon volador a su pokebola – Poltaro rápido.

/FLASHBACK END/


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: El comienzo

Uno de estos días en New Bark town un chico de cabello negro, poleron rojo con bordes negros y un cuello blanco, pantalones cortos negros, un gorra amarilla con negro alreves y unos lentes googles sobre esta toda su ropa estaba mojada. Él era Gold.

Corría por su vida a la velocidad de un Jolteon envenenado con habilidad pies rápidos con un Giratina persiguiéndolo queriéndole quitarle su alma.

La razón para que este chico corra de esta manera es que detrás del hay una persona queriéndole quitar su alma y esta persona es una chica de cabello negro azulado con unas coletas que invertían la gravedad, con playera roja hasta los codos con una jardinera de piernas cortas azul sobre esta y un gorro blanco. Ella era Crystal.

-Crys, perdóname, fue un accidente, lo lamento si – suplicaba Gold mientras huía.

-Y quieres que te crea eso idiota, ya cállate – le respondió ella mientras intentaba detener a su amigo que corría de la golpiza que le quería dar.

-Crys te lo juro, perdóname – dijo el chico mientras caía de cara contra el piso de la calle – auch eso dol… - se detuvo al notar un aura asesina tras él. Lentamente y con miedo giro la cabeza para encontrarse con la palma de su amiga dándole una buena cachetada.

El grito de Gold se escuchó en todo el mundo.

Aquel chico de gorra negra con amarilla que voló 16 metros sobre el suelo y 20 metros de distancia despertaba de la inconciencia y volvía donde la chica que lo golpeo a la cual le humeaba la mano (literalmente).

-Por pervertido - dijo la chica de espaldas a el

-¡Oye! Ya te dije que Togetaro se movió ok – respondió el chico.

-Vas a seguir con tus estúpidas excusas – le dijo la chica aun de espaldas a él.

-¡¿Que excusas?! Todo es cierto – le dijo el chico.

-¡¿Cómo qué que escusas?! – Las que estuviste diciendo todo el día – decía la chica – Como que Tupeon no tenía la suficiente fuerza física para soportar un viaje desde Saffron city hasta New Bark town.

-Eso era verdad por eso nos vinimos en Togetaro – respondió el chico de gorra ante esa acusación de su amiga – así que esa no fue una excusa.

-Si lo fue – le respondió la chica de gorro blanco – como la de que Togetaro se movió esa la usaste para tocarme pervertido – dijo mientras le daba una patada en la boca con la que salió a volar 28 metros sobre el suelo y 37 metros de distancia.

(Y solo se detuve al ir cayendo a unos tres metros sobre el suelo se estrelló contra la pared de una casa.)

Mientras el chico se paraba del suelo y se limpiaba la sangre de su boca e iba de nuevo donde la chica.

-¡¿Y eso por qué?! – le grito el chico.

-¡Por pervertido e idiota! – le respondió la chica con un grito en la cara

-Lo peor es que ese es el tercer golpe que me das en el día y son las 10 de la mañana – dijo el chico en vos baja.

Lo no se esperó el Gold es que la Crystal lo escuchara.

-Si pues bien merecido te los tenías – le dijo la chica.

-No es cierto los tres fueron por tus estupideces, admítelo – le dijo el chico.

La chica respondió dándole otro golpe – Idiota – dijo mientras veía al chico volar a más de 3 kilómetros de altura.

-Ya son cuatro y me duele la cara – dijo el chico mientras volaba – y hace frio eso significa que estoy a mucho altura y si caigo terminare en mt. Silver, así que sacare a Togetaro y volveré a New Bark town.

La chica solo veía un punto blanco y algo rojo encima, era Gold en su Togekiss con sus lentes googles puestos para que sus ojos no sufrieran por la corriente de aire que había al bajar a esa velocidad

-Me gustaría tirarlo de nuevo de esa altura – decía la chica para sí misma mientras recodaba cuando estaban en el Togekiss del chico mientras veían New Bark town a la distancia hace 1 hora y media


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: En New Bark town

Des pues de tanta pelea la chica ya se había calmado y el chico de googles ya había bajado de su pokemon volador y caminaba hacia la chica.

-¿Ya te calmaste? – pregunto el chico.

-Sí, pero no te perdono por eso – le respondió la chica.

-Pero si fue…., al diablo vamos a mi casa - dijo el chico intentando no iniciar una nueva pelea.

-Si. – dijo la chica.

A llegar a la casa del chico lo primero que se escucho fue un…. - ¡hijo que te pasó, estás todo mojado! Ve bañarte ahora antes de que te resfríes – dijo la mujer.

-Pero si está a 20° allá afuera – se escuchó el gemir de molestia del chico – además hay una invitada.

-Oh claro, lamento mis modales. Buenos días Crystal ¿Cómo estás? – dijo la madre de Gold.

-Bien señora ¿y usted? – dijo con una gota en la cabeza al ver el repentino cambio de ánimo de la madre de Gold.

-Bien muchas gracias hija – dijo la madre de Gold amablemente. – Listo, ahora ve bañarte – le dijo a Gold con voz enojada.

Gold al notar loa voz de su madre adopto una pose militar y dijo –sí señor.

Después de eso toda la tarde fue tranquila Crys se sentó en un sillón a leer un libro que ella había traído en su mochila, Gold fue a buscar ropa y se bañó sorprendentemente se puso otra ropa era una chaqueta deportiva azul con líneas blancas, un short del mismo color con las líneas a los lados, y no llevaba su gorra, sino que, su cabello iba suelto.

-¿Y esa ropa? – pregunto Crystal mientras leía.

-Ah esto…. Es la ropa que uso para el pokeatlhon – le respondió el.

-¿Vas ahí muy seguido? – volvió a hacer una pregunta sacando la vista de su libro mientras temía que este chico fuera allá ver a Whitney la líder de gimnasio de Golden Rod city.

-Emmmm… no mucho – dijo el chico – solo cuando necesito un entrenamiento y Red-sensei no está en el mt. Silver.

-Ahhh – dijo la chica al oír la explicación del chico. Al menos Whitney no era competencia – ¿y con quién compites?

-Emmmm… no se con quién me encuentre allá aunque suelo competir contra Whitney – dijo el chico

-Ha... No le veo lo divertido a esas estúpidas competencias – dijo la chica en su tono de voz se notaba que estaba celosa.

El chico de gorra noto ese cambio de su amiga y decidió seguir molestando a la chica poniéndola más celosa

-Sabes, te mostrare que son buenas mañana iré al pokeatlhon y tu vendrás conmigo. – dijo ofreciéndole la invitación a la chica.

-No me interesa no iré – dijo la chica dándole la espalda al chico.

-Okey, si tu no vas iré con…. Whitney – dijo el chico intentando enojar a la chica.

-¡No, no iras! – le grito la chica.

-¿Por qué no? ¿Acaso estas celosa? – dijo el chico

-No, no eso, es… que…. Es que – tartamudeaba la chica sonrojada – es que no puedes dejar sola soy tu invitada.

-Okey, entonces vendrás conmigo – dijo el chico.

-No, no iré.

-Sí, si iras.

-Que no.

-Que sí.

-Que no.

-Que sí. Bien si no quieres no iremos. – dijo el chico resignado.

-Bien así está mejor – dijo la chica que ya iba a golpear a el chico a el chico con el que estaba discutiendo.

-Mejor salgamos a comer algo, ¿te parece un helado?

-Bien – respondió la chica sonriendo.

-¡Ma, vamos a salir! – grito el chico para avisar a su madre.

-Bien no vuelvan tarde- dijo la madre del chico desde el segundo piso.

-Vámonos – dijo el chico de manera galante abriendo la puerta para que ella saliera.

-Gracias - le respondió la chica ante aquel gesto del chico.

-Todo para una damisela –le dijo el chico de la misma manera que antes.

Ya en la calle estos dos chicos ya habían comprado sus helados.

Ambos ya habían comido sus helados y estuvieron paseando por el pueblo un par de horas, cuando pasaron junto a un campo de batalla donde dos chicos estaban peleando uno era un chico cabello amarillo debía tener unos 10 años estaba luchando con un Houndour y un Tyrogue.

El otro era un chico de chaqueta negra con diseños rojos, un pantalón morado y cabello largo rojo y estaba peleando con un Weavile y un Ferarligatr. Era Silver

-Terminemos esto Ferarligatr usa Hidrocañon, Weavile Ventisca – dijo Silver

-Resistan – dijo el chico dueño del Houndour y Tyrogue

Una enorme pared de hiel iba a caer sobre los pokemon del chico los cuales empezaron a evolucionar en Houndoom y Hitmonlee

-Perfecto ahora Hitmonlee usa Patada de Salto Alto y Houndoom Lanzallamas

Lástima que eso no fue suficiente en tanto rompieron la pared de hielo una enorme cantidad agua los aplasto dejándolos debilitado

-Buena batalla chico ve a recuperar a tus pokemon al centro pokemon. – le dijo Silver al niño.

-Okey. –el niño se marchó corriendo con los dos pokemon en sus pokebolas.

-En eso la pokedex de Silver comenzó a emitir un pitido el cual no noto

-Gran batalla Silv. – dijo Gold a unos cuantos metros de ahí

-Oye no tengo tiempo para que vengas a molestarme Gold. – dijo el pelirrojo que aún no había visto a Crystal

-Oye, oye no vengo a molestar además no vengo solo. –le dijo el chico.

-Doble molestia – dijo Silver en voz baja para el mismo - ¿vienes con Red-Sempai?

-¡ ¿Ella se parece a Red-sensei acaso?! – dijo Gold a Silver mostrándole a Crystal.

-Ahhh hola Crys ¿Cómo estás? – dijo el chico pelirrojo a la chica.

-Hola Silver. Pues estoy bien ¿y tú?

-Bien – en eso el pokegear de Silver suena – ahh – contestando – hola hermana, si voy para allá – dijo el chico cortando la llamada – debo irme, nos vemos chicos. ¡Ve Honchkrow! A Pallet town.

-Adiós – le dijeron al chico que iba volando con su Honchkrow.

-Bien ya está oscureciendo te quiero llevar a un lugar especial - dijo el Gold tomando a la chica del brazo haciéndola caminar

-Pero ¿A dónde? – le pregunto la chica mientras corría con el chico que la tenía sujeta del brazo.

-Ya verás. – dijo el chico mientras le guiñaba un ojo

-Okey.

Los dos iban corriendo hacia la ruta 29


	4. Chapter 4

Lo se lo siento no subí Chapter la semana pasada, así que si están siguiendo esta historia, no me maten.

Discleimer (no lo había puesto, asi era ¿no?): pokemon no me pertenece, si fuera mío sería un manga donde estas raras criaturas se matan entre sí, con mucho gore al estilo hardcore

Chapter 4: el momento más feliz

Ya hay habían entrado a un lugar que nadie conocía era un pequeño campo con flores y un lago y una vista que dejaba ver Viollet city.

-Guau, aquí es hermoso. – dijo la chica.

-Lo encontré durante estos tres meses estaba buscando un lugar para entrenar y encontré esto. – le explico a la chica.

-Genial.

El cielo se teñía de rosas, amarillos y naranjos era el lugar perfecto para decir lo que el chico había querido decir todo este tiempo.

-Crys hay algo que he querido decirte desde algún tiempo y es lo que quería decirte hoy en la mañana mientras veníamos en Togetaro dijo el chico nervioso y sonrojado

La chica se sonrojo al recordar el momento en que el chico le iba a decir algo importante ese mismo día en la mañana

/FLASHBACK/

-Sabes.… te llame tanto porque hay algo muy importante que tengo que decirte – decía el chico sonrojado – (vamos no están difícil 2 palabras, 5 letras, ¿Por qué no pudo decirlo?).

Se decía a sí mismo el chico de gorra.

-¿Y qué es? – preguntando con voz calmada intentando no adelantarse a lo que el chico iba a decir.

-Bue... no…. emmmmm… es que… yo… emmmmm…. tu - tartamudeaba el chico totalmente sonrojado – es que… Crys yo…. te…. yo te – decía el chico tragando saliva.

Crystal estaba sonrojada creyendo saber lo que él diría.

/FLASBACK END/

-Crys yo…. yo…. te…. yo te…

Ambos estaban sonrojados.

-Crystal yo te amo –dijo el chico el cual después de decir eso la beso apasionadamente en los labios.

-Gold yo… yo… - tartamudeaba la chica de cabello azulado.

-Mira sé que no sientes lo mismo por mí pero…. Debía decírtelo me oprimía el pecho el guardármelo y desde que te conocí han pasado 5 años y durante todo ese tiempo te he amado, te considero la chica más linda que haya y vaya a conocer en toda mi vida te he amado desde el momento en que te conocí y quero estar el resto de mi vid… - se detuve al ser besado en los labios por la chica que estaba delante de él.

-Yo también te amo Gold. – callo al chico.

Luego estos dos jóvenes se estiraron en el pasto del lugar y siguieron besándose.

Ya había caído la noche estos dos seguían besándose estuvieron así un buen rato hasta que…

-Es mejor que volvamos o mi mama se preocupara. – dijo el chico levantándose.

-Si – dijo la chica sonrojada levantándose.

-Entoncesss… eres mi novia ¿no?- le pregunto a la chica.

Si se le puede decir así – le respondió la chica.

-Bien vámonos – dijo el chico tomándola de la mano – Togetaro sal – dijo mientras lanzaba una pokebola de la cual salió su Togekiss – vámonos - le dijo el chico subiéndola a su pokemon.

-Gracias.

-Togetaro New Bark town ahora – dijo el chico tomando rumbo.


	5. Chapter 5

Creo que esta demás pero aun así lo diré typhlo se puso eufórico al leer este capítulo pues se nos pasó un poco de tono no a lemon, pero si subido de tono intentamos todo lo que pudimos alejar este capítulo del pero no fue suficiente así queee… le matamos la alegría y le bajamos el tono al fanfic

Chapter 5: una gran idea

El pokemon volador volaba hacia New Bark town mientras los dos chico se besaban sobre el lomo del pokemon y en eso se escuchaba uno que otro "te amo" de ambos chicos.

Ya en la casa del chico iban entrando cuando la madre de Gold les dijo….

-Chicos que bueno que llegan debo decirles que iré a ver a unas amigas en Kanto iré a Golden Rod city a tomar el magneto tren necesito a tu Togekiss cuando tome el tren el vendrá volando ¿me lo prestas? – dijo estirando la mano para que le diría la pokebola del pokemon volador.

-Bien pero que vuelva pronto, aquí esta Togetaro – le dijo pasándole la pokebola del pokemon recién nombrado

-Bien gracias hijo. – Dijo

la mujer saliendo de su casa – les deje algo en la mesa para que coman volveré en unos días. ( les dije que lo subimos un poco de tono)

-Adiós ma.

-Adiós señora.

-Nos vemos.

Los dos chicos fueron a comer lo que la madre del chico había dejado los dos estuvieron hablando, se besaron y comieron.

Los dos estaban en la habitación del chico mientras el buscaba algo en la televisión

-Sabes he pensado hacer aquí una reunión de dex-holders – proponía su idea el chico – que te parece en uno de estos días

-Si sería buena idea pero hacer una reunión y que haremos todos durante la reunión – preguntaba la chica recostada sobre el chico.

-Mira esta será una reunión especial – dijo el chico guiñándole un ojo.

-¿Especial de qué manera? – preguntaba la chica confundida.

-Esta vez solo pondrán estar los Dex-Holders que tengan novio o novia y tendrán que venir con sus parejas.

-Gran idea Gold y prepare todo hace unos días porque desde que te alejaste para trabajar con el viejo me prometí a mi mismo que te lo diría en el primer día de nuestro reencuentro.

-Que tierno por eso te quiero. – dijo mientras lo besaba

-Yo también te quiero linda. – decía mientras le daba otro beso.

La tele queda de lado, en ese momento fue apagada mientras ese beso se convertía en algo más que un simple beso las caricias en las piernas de la chica y en su cintura no se hacían de esperar como tampoco las que daba la chica en la espalda del chico.

Él se sacaba a su poleron y su polera del pokeatlhon quedando solo con la parte de debajo de su ropa

(N/A: Ya se me olvidaba que estaba con esa ropa XD)

El chico con cuidado le iba a sacar la polera a la chica pero ella lo detuvo y dijo – Gold no podemos hacer esto.

Bien, si no quieres no te obligare – mandare un mensaje simultaneo a los Dex-Holders para la invitación de la reunión.


End file.
